


La magia de la navidad no existe...pero por ahora pensemos que es eso. // 12 días de Navidad Starker

by Naid1994



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, starkerchristmas2018
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naid1994/pseuds/Naid1994
Summary: Tony stark entiende el concepto de la navidad, o al menos el aspecto mas frívolo de la festividad (todo mundo adora los regalos, no?). No es algo por lo que detendría su trabajo, o sus misiones como Iron Man.Peter parker adora la navidad, pues sin importar los tiempos difíciles, siempre era un momento donde podía celebrar con su (cada vez mas pequeña) familia y amigos; los regalos no importan realmente.Hace 11 meses peter nunca hubiese imaginado que conseguiría la pasantia en SI, mucho menos que se volvería de alguna manera "cercano" a su ídolo (y crush, pero eso nadie tiene porque saberlo) tony stark. Y AUN MENOS que esa especie de cercanía, le embarcaría en una cruzada por enseñarle a su jefe...ese lado que el nunca vio de la navidad.////Como parte del evento de Starker paradise "12 días de navidad Starker"Cada capitulo es un prompt diferente, pero tengo como propósito hacer que esto sea de alguna forma una historia completa. Pero la idea es divertirse!Como la idea es sumergirnos de lleno en los temas navideños aclaro brevemente, este es un AU donde tony si es iron man pero peter no tiene poderes. Aquí no hay sentimientos unilaterales solo falta de confesiones (por ahora).





	1. Decoración del árbol de navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Estos capítulos pretenden ser cortos y concisos pero espero los disfruten tan como yo me divertí escribiéndolo n.n

DECORACIÓN DEL ÁRBOL DE NAVIDAD 

-¡¿Nunca ha puesto un árbol de navidad?!- Tonos tan alarmados como aquel eran comunes en su vida, claro, en misiones, cuando alguien gritaba respecto a un asunto de vida o muerte...o al menos que podría significar heridas substánciales. Nunca en un contexto como aquel, y decididamente no respecto a un tema de tal índole. Y estaba seguro de que su ceja izquierda perfectamente arqueada, demostraba su desconcierto ante tal alarma y aun si el adolescente leía perfectamente su expresión su propio gesto de horror no mermo.

-Nunca me preocupe por decoraciones, y si se necesitaba un árbol, seguramente había alguien con mucho más tiempo y disposición que yo para ponerlo- Respondió con simplicidad, preguntándose como es que su ceja aun perfectamente arqueada no servía como respuesta suficiente para el impacto ajeno.

Y ciertamente el chico lucia impactado, claro que sabía que habría gente contratada para esa clase de tareas en los lugares en los que Tony Stark frecuentaba, pero no por ello le parecía menos extraño el hecho de que en su vida nunca, ni aun de niño al parecer, el hombre hubiese decorado un árbol navideño. Vamos! Era algo básico en la infancia de cualquier niño, o no? Fue hasta esa introspección que Peter se permitió parpadear y desviar su atónita mirada...claro, Tony ya le había hablado, aun si vagamente, de lo fría que normalmente había sido su dinámica familiar. Peter, aun si con la perdida de sus padres las cosas en su niñez habían sido complicadas, sus tíos habían ofrecido con la mayor disposición posible cualquier calidez que el pequeño hubiera podido necesitar.

Tony por su parte no lo entendía, si claro era una “tradición” común en las familias americanas, pero seguramente el no era la única persona por ahí que nunca había tenido la oportunidad o, más adelante, el interés por tal actividad. La odisea emocional por la que parecía estar pasando el menor en esos momentos le resultaba absurda. Claro que cuando vio al chico colocar casi con demasiada fuerza la caja de adornos sobre la mesa, para mirarle justo después con ojos decididos y puños firmemente cerrados...decidió que nunca le diría que le parecía “absurda” su exaltación.

-Pues este año, me ayudara a decorar mi árbol navideño Señor Stark- Tony comenzó a sopesar con curiosidad dentro de su cabeza que tanto aquella frase podía considerarse como una orden, cuando el chico pareció darse cuenta de exactamente lo mismo, pues añadió con mucha menor decisión y con unas mejillas rápidamente enrojecidas -¿Por favor? -

Le miro de arriba a abajo con gesto estoico, deleitándose internamente en como su recorrido visual y su silencio parecían encoger físicamente al antes firme Peter Parker. Casi con un poco de sadismo dejo que pasaran unos cuantos segundos en el reloj, saboreando el saber que el chico se estaría torturando mentalmente de si había hablado o actuado incorrectamente. Decidiéndose finalmente por sonreír con ligereza y levantarse de su sitio en el incómodo sillón de la casa ajena. -Muy bien niño, tu mandas-

Oh no, no era un sádico, pues admirar la sonrisa dulce y brillante que ilumino el rostro del adolescente fue cientos de veces mas placentero que sus jueguitos previos. Vaya que no entendía su entusiasmo e intensidad al respecto, pero ahora que presenciaba las reacciones que la situación provocaba, no estaba dispuesto a ponerse a cuestionar demasiado.

-¡Genial! ¡Iré por la otra caja de adornos y empezaremos a decorar! - Y casi como si la energía estuviera por desbordarse de su cuerpo, Peter corrió innecesariamente acelerado por la caja mencionada. Todo había sido muy claro en su mente; él nunca había dado por sentado muchas cosas económicamente hablando, de hecho, pagar algunas cosas cotidianas, normalmente resultaban algo problemáticas para él y para May.…claro al menos hasta que consiguió la pasantía en SI. Pero si algo siempre tuvo, fue una familia amorosa y cálida con la cual celebrar y disfrutar cosas como decorar un árbol navideño, no importando que solo fueran dos miembros en la familia.

Por el contrario, Peter ahora podía darse cuenta que aunque el dinero nunca había sido una preocupación para Tony, él no podía dar por sentado un momento familiar, una convivencia o si quiera una cálida platica con sus padres, pues estos siempre estaban ocupados. Cuando el señor Stark llego inadvertidamente a su departamento aquella mañana (extraña costumbre que había estado tomando últimamente el hombre); el menor nunca espero que terminaría arrastrando al multimillonario a la decoración de su, francamente, pequeño árbol de navidad. Y Peter sabía que seguramente Tony estaría mucho más confundido que si mismo respecto a la sucesión de acontecimientos, pero ahora el adolescente estaba decidido a darle aquello que al parecer nunca había tenido, un momento tan inocuo y a la vez tan significativo como decorar un árbol de navidad.

 _Con alguien especial para ti..._ No, espera, ese es un pensamiento que nadie, sobre todo no Peter Parker, acababa de tener; Sacudió su cabeza, cual alejando las ideas absurdas de manera literal de su cerebro y deposito la segunda caja de adornos en la mesa. Volvió su mirada al señor Stark el cual no se había movido de su lugar frente al sillón, fiel a su promesa de dejar que el chico le guiase en aquella nueva aventura. -¿Con que empiezo señor Parker? - Sonrió Tony, esforzándose por no hablar de manera ni mínimamente burlesca. Esto parecía importante para su protegido, así que de ninguna manera iba a arruinar sus intenciones.

-Umm...esto...- Luciendo las maravillosas dotes de ser un adolescente indeciso, Peter lucho un poco para ponerlos en el camino correcto, pero una vez el primer adorno estuvo en su sitio, fue cual sumergirse en lo mas natural del mundo. O al menos para el menor, Tony por su lado estaba encontrando la experiencia...curiosa, con cada adorno comenzando a tomar más y más “decisiones creativas”, inclusive llegando a mover un adorno recién colocado por Peter a donde él creía que se vería mejor, claro cuando el chico no le veía.

Se permitió mirar a Peter, el cual mordiendo su labio inferior se estiraba en búsqueda del lugar idóneo para la esfera en turno. Y supo que ahora entendía un poco mas de el porque era tan importante esa actividad para él, la nueva experiencia resultando mucho más fascinante de lo que inicialmente representaba en su cabeza, no por una magia navideña sacada de fantasía; sino por las risas y complicidades, las ideas y trabajos conjuntos mientras completaban el objetivo. De alguna manera esto no era tan diferente de lo que Peter y Tony hacían cada día de trabajo en el laboratorio; pero al mismo tiempo era diametralmente opuesto, con una intimidad que el trabajo no daba cabida, tal vez por lo que aquel árbol representaba. Cercanía, calidez, obsequios y promesas de un mañana aún más abrigador que el hoy.

El árbol se veía bien, no era algo impresionante, de hecho a ojos ajenos, no resaltaba en lo absoluto de cualquier otro árbol navideño. Pero para Tony resultaba una apertura, un inicio a días en los que a partir de ese instante decidía que tendría mas momentos como aquel, con ese chico de adorable sonrisa que desde hacia ya tiempo había dejado de ser solo su pupilo ante sus ojos. Experimentando por vez primera en carne propia, la emoción que todos parecían sentir cuando con la puesta del árbol daban inicio a las fiestas.

Y normalmente lo pensaría mucho, pensaría tanto en sus siguientes acciones que terminaría sin hacer nada, tal y como le había venido sucediendo los últimos meses; pero ahí, con la calidez que llenaba su pecho, no encontró dentro de si la fuerza para negar a sus piernas mientras daban unos cuantos pasos, colocándose justo detrás del chico, sintiendo la espalda ajena tensarse contra su pecho, y aun en impulsos desenfrenados, permitiéndose colocar su mano sobre la cintura de Peter, acercando su boca al oído del menor y con suma tranquilidad dejar escapar en un susurro -gracias. Esto es mucho más agradable de lo que creí. -

Peter sintió un escalofrió recorrer la totalidad de su cuerpo, y su corazón latiendo desbocado; su mente y emociones tomadas completamente desprevenidas, de tan inmerso que había estado, de lo fácil que solo había sido pasar aquel momento tan intimo con aquel hombre que se supondría que no era mas que su jefe. Sentía sus mejillas arder, sabiendo que un vergonzoso carmín estaría iluminando su rostro, agradeciendo mentalmente estar de espaldas a Tony. Y aun con toda la vergüenza y temor que sentía, alzo su propia mano y temblorosa como estaba, la coloco sobre la de Tony, aun posada casualmente en su cintura. -No hay de que señor Stark, yo...siempre me ha gustado hacer esto con mi familia o mis amigos, quería compartirlo con usted también-

Unos momentos más estuvieron así en silencio, admirando las luces brillando sobre el mate verde del árbol, las esferas y adornos rojos y azules, repartidos en cada rama. Tal vez después pensarían en como aquella situación definitivamente no era apropiada, en como aquel contacto que compartían cruzaba cualquier limite definido entre jefe y protegido, mas aun entre un adulto y un chico de la edad de Peter...tal vez, pero por ahora, por estos días, los dos se dejarían llevar por aquella promesa de un obsequio indefinido en el futuro, iniciada por este árbol.

-Le falta más dorado- Acabo Tony con el silencio, arrancando una carcajada del pecho de Peter.


	2. Baile en una fiesta navideña

BAILE EN UNA FIESTA NAVIDEÑA

 

Si alguien tomase una foto y la colocara en una galería de fotografía, decididamente esta se titularía “el chico que resaltaba de la multitud porque se notaba que no tenía idea de que hacer”. Bueno...seguramente no, seguramente tendría un nombre mucho más artístico y profundo, uno que a Tony no se le ocurriría pues él no era un hombre “artístico”, pero vamos, fuese el nombre que fuese, la escena seguía siendo la misma. Un Peter Parker muy desorientado que se aferraba a la pared cual si esta fuese su único soporte en la vida, mirando con inquietud en todas direcciones abrumado con los rostros, las vestimentas y las presencias en general que emanaban poder y dinero.

Una presencia que Peter decididamente no emanaba, no por su apariencia, pues el chico llevaba vestimenta más que adecuada, él se había asegurado de eso; además del simple hecho de que el menor era atractivo, vaya que lo era… _no es necesario ahondar tanto al respecto_ ; decidió Tony mientras daba un distractor trago al whiskey en mano, intentando volver de la manera más objetiva posible a su análisis previo. Lo que hacía que Peter resaltara tanto del resto era su evidente asombro y curiosidad, al mismo tiempo que timidez e incertidumbre, todo lo contrario a lo que el resto intentaba reflejar; y vaya que Tony agradecía eso. Era sumamente refrescante en aquel aire lleno de hipocresía.

En su defensa, no había pretendido dejar al chico solo, una insistente Pepper Potts siendo la que le había arrastrado lejos para asuntos de negocios. Pero “por dios Pepper tu propósito es justamente evitarme esas cosas”, o claro al menos esa era la manera de Tony de verlo, así que en teoría solo debió de haber dejado al chico unos 10 minutos solo. En teoría, pues muy en su contra, estaba el hecho de que podría o no estar aplazando su regreso, tan solo para deleitarse de aquella escena para cual, ya concordamos, él no tendría permitido dar nombre adecuado.

Se pregunto por un momento si Peter ahora se arrepentía de haberle pedido el día anterior que le ayudase con el árbol navideño; en realidad se preguntaba si el chico se había arrepentido desde que Tony le dijo justo antes de partir “fue divertido, ahora es mi turno, mañana será la fiesta de SI. No te preocupes por que usar, yo me encargo” Solo pudo apreciar la mirada atónita del adolescente antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del departamento.

Cual si hubiesen leído sus intenciones de por fin regresar con su protegido, una pareja comenzó a entablar conversación con Peter; sabían quién era el menor por supuesto, nadie iría a una fiesta de SI sin saber con antelación que Tony Stark había acogido a un chico bajo su ala. Cuando la mujer toco el hombro de Peter con ensayada amabilidad, algo en los intestinos de Tony pareció retorcerse; más aún cuando el chico, listo como era, respondió con una sonrisa incomoda pero amable.

Y Peter sabia que por más que le costase, debía esforzarse, después de todo aquellos eran invitados del Señor Stark, o por lo menos de la compañía del Señor Stark. ¿Era por eso por lo que se había quedado por tanto tiempo mirándole a la distancia? ¿Era una especie de prueba? Claro que había notado su presencia allá al otro extremo del salón, pero no se atrevió a mirarle de vuelta para cuestionarle indirectamente por sus acciones.

Y ahora que esas personas estaban ahí, se sentía aún más observado que antes, no por los presentes curiosamente, sino por el mismo Tony Stark, como si sus ojos estuvieran intentando descifrar sus pensamientos y jugar con ellos. -Así que, eres Peter Parker ¿cierto? Todos estábamos ansiosos por conocerte. Tony nunca te había traído a ninguna de estas reuniones, ¿cierto? - Intentando no lucir tan ansioso como se sentía, Peter continúo sonriendo y pensó un poco sus palabras antes de hablar. Había algo en el sumo silencio del hombre y en la manera en la que aquella mujer se acercaba y hablaba, que simplemente no encajaban en su mente del todo.

-Si, el Señor Stark y yo solo convivimos para cosas de trabajo, por eso no suelo venir a estos eventos. - Aquello era aun si tan solo un poco, una mentira, pensando en la cercanía que ambos habían obtenido con el pasar de los meses, Peter esforzándose por no rememorar lo poco que la situación del día anterior con el árbol de navidad podía considerarse como trabajo.

Los ojos de la pelirroja y francamente despampanante mujer desconocida brillaron con una luz que nuevamente por alguna razón, parecía alertar a Peter de algo incorrecto con su aparente amabilidad -Entiendo. Aunque de todos los internos en la historia de SI eres el primero en trabajar directamente con Tony. Es curioso ¿no? ¿Crees que haya alguna razón particular para ello? -

Eso era...La sonrisa del adolescente flaqueo, volviendo la ligera curvatura que se esforzaba por mantener, aun más forzada que antes -No, creo que simplemente fui afortunado en obtener la oportunidad de trabajar con SI y con el Señor Stark- Respondió, con un tono un poco más a la defensiva de lo que hubiera deseado, tragando con fuerza y temiendo lo peor cuando la desconocida volvió a abrir sus labios para continuar su interrogatorio.

-¡Lilian! Querida, es un gusto verte- La voz y la ya tan familiar mano que se colocó familiarmente sobre su hombro, más que un peso, pareció quitar toda la tensión de su cuerpo, cual permitiéndole respirar nuevamente. Sin pensarlo giro su rostro para ver al Señor Stark a su lado, sonriéndole con absoluta genuinidad e inclusive agradecimiento. -¿Ya se han presentado? Señor Parker, le presento a Lilian Heywood es una muy hábil reportera que siempre ha asegurado que mi nombre se mantenga popular. – A oídos ignorantes las palabras no tendrían ningún significado. Para Peter, fue difícil no reír ante el veneno que no solo el noto, sino que pareció mermar en la mujer frente a ellos. Que tal y como Tony había supuesto, no se había presentado...no realmente.

Por vez primera, el perfectamente construido gesto de la mujer se turbo por un instante -Siempre es un placer saber todo lo que pasa con tu empresa Tony-

-Estoy seguro de eso Lilian. Respecto a tu pregunta para el Señor Parker, déjame agregar que el solo es modesto, pues estoy seguro de que ya pudiste notar que es un chico sumamente inteligente. - Entendía la segunda intención en la frase del Señor Stark, pero eso no impidió el suave golpeteo de orgullo y alegría que se originó en su pecho.

-Ciertamente. - Peter se sorprendió de que la antes tan inquisitiva mujer ahora se viera reducida a una sola palabra, notablemente descolocada de lo que seguramente antes creía sería una presa fácil.

Con su típica sonrisa encantadora, Tony tomo con algo más de firmeza el hombro de Peter -Bueno Lilian, como siempre fue un placer, pero creo que no hay mucho más que decir y el Señor Parker y yo debemos continuar. - Y sin esperar una respuesta, aquel firme agarre en su hombro comenzó a guiarle lejos de la reportera, un pequeño momento de silencio incomodo cerniéndose hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. -Lo siento niño, debí haberte advertido antes. -

Por segunda ocasión en menos de dos minutos, Peter se sintió recuperando su aliento, una pequeña parte de él temiendo que el Señor Stark hubiese estado molesto con el -¡No no!, solo me alegro de que terminara. Creí que me devoraría vivo- La risa que emano de los labios del Señor Stark fue cual una inyección de vitalidad y alegría.

-¡Al contrario Peter! Lo estabas haciendo genial para ser tu primera vez contra los tiburones. Créeme, lo escuche todo- Con su dedo índice Tony dio unos ligeros golpes a un auricular en su oído, cual si eso explicase todo y por el asentimiento y el suspiro aliviado del chico, el entendió a lo que se refería. -Debí acercarme antes, pero era...curioso ver lo incomodo que te veías ahí-

-¡Estaba aterrado! Pensé que me estaba poniendo a prueba o algo así Señor Stark- Si Tony noto aquel ligero tinte de reclamo en las palabras ajenas, no lo demostró. Limitándose a negar ligeramente con su cabeza en respuesta. -De cualquier manera...- Inicio Peter sin saber realmente como continuar con su propia oración, simplemente mirando a su alrededor buscando con desesperación algún tema nuevo de conversación. -¿Para que tienen una pista de baile? ¡Casi nadie la ha usado en toda la fiesta! -

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante el cuestionamiento, el mismo se lo había hecho a sus padres cuando era joven y a Pepper cuando ella se volvió la encargada de organizar estos eventos. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde los eventos de negocios de su padre hasta ahora, pero... -Por tradición, es un elemento indispensable en cualquier fiesta formal de navidad-

La respuesta no tenía ningún sentido para Peter, y por la forma mecánica y a la vez burlona como lo había dicho el Señor Stark, el parecía pensar lo mismo que él. En simples palabras, era una formalidad; y claro, había visto a alguna ocasional pareja en la pista, pero siempre parecían cual robots reaccionando mecánicamente, aun si siempre estaban sonriendo; de hecho para Peter esas sonrisas estáticas eran lo más perturbador hasta ahora. -¿Quieres intentarlo niño? Aprovechando que esta ahí- El cuerpo entero del adolescente dio un respingo, seguramente había alucinado y Tony Stark no acababa de decirle que fuesen a bailar. Eso no había pasado ni en sus extraños y recurrentes sueños involucrando al hombre mayor (o tal vez sí, pero nadie tenía porque enterarse.)

El gesto y en general el impacto que se mostraba en el cuerpo entero del chico fue un deleite en sí mismo. Pero no podía culparle, el mismo Tony sorprendido de haber sugerido semejante cosa; el nunca bailaba en esas fiestas y menos aún con un varon. Claro, ver a dos hombres bailando, con cada día que pasaba se volvía menos extraño en la sociedad actual, oh pero Tony estaba seguro de que ellos sí que llamarían la atención de todos. Pero si por algo era conocido, era por no retractarse, aun si el mismo reconocía que había sido un impulso -No te preocupes, si alguien pregunta, no estoy más que enseñándole a mi pupilo la forma apropiada de bailar en estos eventos- Volvió a hablar con más seguridad de la que sentía, inclusive permitiéndose otorgarle al menor un guiño que pretendía ser tranquilizador. Intencionalmente dejando fuera el hecho de que seguramente más de uno no se tragaría esa excusa. Vamos, él no se tragaba esa excusa, pero por alguna razón ahora que la propuesta se encontraba sobre la mesa cada vez sentía menos ganas de retractarse.

-Yo...no, lo siento Señor Stark- Eso era algo a lo que Tony no estaba acostumbrado, al rechazo a una invitación de su parte y estaba seguro de que su impacto se mostró en su rostro cuando el chico rápidamente comenzó a agitar sus manos frente a el mientras un rubor teñía su rostro entero -No porque no quiera bailar o algo así, ¡suena divertido!, pero todas estas personas...yo..no..- Peter trago con fuerza en un intento por detener sus balbuceos -Me encantaría, pero no quiero sentir a todos mirándome...y no quiero causarle problemas innecesarios Señor Stark- Finalizo con un suspiro apesumbrado, las sugestiones de la tal Lilian habiendo mermado en su cabeza por más que no lo quisiera.

Tony por su parte pareció sopesar con seriedad las palabras que le habían sido dichas, Peter agradeciendo internamente que sus palabras estaban siendo tomadas con la severidad que el sentía en ellas -Se puede solucionar- Murmuro el Señor Stark mirando a ningún punto en particular hacia enfrente -¿Quieres bailar conmigo Peter? El resto de tus preocupaciones las puedo solucionar. - No había broma o burla alguna en su proposición, la seriedad de su oferta asentándose cuando la mirada antes vaga se clavó directamente en los ojos de Peter, provocando que un escalofrió recorriese la piel del joven.

-Me gustaría. - Musito en voz casi ahogada, bajando su rostro para analizar el piso bajo sus pies, inseguro de si podría aguantar por mucho más tiempo aquella firme mirada entrelazada con la suya.

Una ligera pero prometedora sonrisa curvo los labios de Tony -Jarvis, infórmale por favor a Pepper que me retirare por esta noche. Peter y yo subiremos un momento, debemos trabajar en un proyecto importante. - La voz de la inteligencia artificial respondió positivamente a través de su auricular. Y aun si Peter no pudo escucharla, sabía que la interacción había sucedido exitosamente cuando Tony nuevamente le tomo por el hombro y con total naturalidad comenzó a dirigirle a la salida del salón.

El chico permitió ser guiado sin problema fuera del salón y por el nivel de la torre, sin tener que analizarlo demasiado para saber que se estaban dirigiendo hacia el elevador que les llevaría a la cima de la torre, al piso del Señor Stark. Se esforzaba por no pensar en las furtivas miradas que seguramente habrían recibido, o en el hecho de que estaban por subir solo para...¿bailar? de verdad intentaba no pensar más de lo debido, en el significado de aquello, del día anterior... de lo que estaba por pasar. Y decididamente intentaba no preguntarse si el Señor Stark y él se encontraban en la misma sintonía, si ambos tenían el mismo propósito o intenciones...aun si era solo para un baile.

Para cuando llegaron al piso destino, fue imposible no notar que la música que había estado sonando en el salón ya estaba sonando suavemente en el lugar. No era una pista de baile pero tan solo con dar unos pasos al interior, ya estaban en un lugar lo suficientemente amplio como para cumplir su propósito. Aunque Peter no tenía la más vaga idea de cómo simplemente iniciarían un baile...y mientras mas lo pensaba más extraño sonaba en su cabeza.

Pero aquel tren de ideas fue frenado abruptamente, cuando aquella mano que había persistido tanto tiempo en su hombro realizo un recorrido por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, suavemente guiándolo para que se encontrasen frente a frente -En tus fiestas de navidad familiares, ¿has bailado con alguien?- era una simple pregunta de conversación, la cual agradeció pues le servía de ligera distracción ante el hecho de como la mano del Señor Stark tomaba la suya, alzando ambas para completar la posición de baile de salón.

-Solo con May y con algunos amigos. - No hubo pregunta o preparación, el único indicativo siendo el cómo su cuerpo fue atraído con firmeza contra el ajeno, causando que un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, escapase por entre sus labios. Y con el inicio de una nueva canción; la mano contra la suya, y el brazo entornando su cintura le guiaron, llevándole por inercia hacia donde el Señor Stark quería dirigirle, en un vaivén suave pero seguro. No era música navideña, de hecho a este punto sospechaba que ni si quiera era la misma música suave y típica que sonaba en la fiesta de abajo. Sin embargo parecía que el mayor sabía exactamente como encajar el baile con el ritmo que inundaba sus oídos.

Sus pies fueron torpes al inicio, en varios momentos temiendo tropezar y ridiculizarse; pero si algo era Peter, era un veloz estudiante, mirando los pies del Señor Stark por unos momentos, encontrando un patrón y un sentido, permitiéndose solo imitarlo y seguirlo, claro, todo más fácil gracias a la seguridad con la que el mayor le guiaba por el espacio. -¿Y era algo como esto? - La voz le obligo a salir de su trance, y dejar de mirar hacia el suelo para cruzarse con los oscuros y determinantes ojos de Tony Stark.

Varias veces se había sentido invadido por aquella fuerte y analítica mirada, pero nunca nada como aquello. -No- Respondió con firmeza, sin apartar su mirada, por primera vez en lugar de incomodarse, permitirse hundirse en esos ojos, en los movimientos, en el tacto. -¿Y usted Señor Stark? ¿Ha bailado así con alguien? -

-No. Esto es diferente- Oh y el chico se regocijo en la respuesta, podía permitírselo. Pues entendía que Tony había bailado este tipo de bailes por obligación, pero esto no era como aquellos bailes estáticos y extraños que había presenciado abajo, aquí no eran más que ambos permitiendo dejarse llevar. Ni si quiera podía decir que era el mismo tipo de intimo que habían compartido el día anterior con la puesta del árbol, aquello habia sido tierno e inclusive romántico; pero esto era intenso y abrumador, cálido en un sentido infinitamente más...erótico. Y el tan solo pensar en esa palabra le hacía estremecer y ruborizarse ligeramente. Pero en lugar de cohibirles, el carmín de las mejillas de Peter pareció incitar más a lo que fuera que el Señor Stark estuviese pensando, pues el rostro ajeno se acercó con claras intenciones. El adolescente sintio sus ojos cerrarse en excesiva y vergonzosa aceptación y anticipación cuando el cálido aliento ajeno acaricio sus labios en promesa de lo que estaba por suceder.

Y entonces un ridículo canto de Tirol resonó en el ambiente -¡Mierda! - No pudo contener Peter, con rabia inmensa sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo...el ambiente acumulado completamente arruinado. -Lo siento tanto- Susurro, respondiendo la llamada de May, asegurándole que pronto volvería a casa como habían acordado.

Mientras colgaba admitía mentalmente que había olvidado por completo que tenía una hora fija para regresar a casa.

¿Cuando se había puesto tanta distancia entre ellos? Noto Peter con amargura, mirando con tristeza y las más genuina disculpa que Tony jamás había visto en los ojos de alguien. Pues la bendición de no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo había desaparecido, y ahora ambos tenían que volver a la realidad de lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

Conflictuado no alcanzaba a definir ni mínimamente como se sentía Tony en aquel momento, desde su propuesta hasta que estuvieron ahí solo bailando y.…sintiendo, todo se había sentido tan natural que la idea de alcanzar por fin esos delgados y hermosos labios pareció valer todo el infierno. Diablos aun lo valdría, pero esa no era una decisión únicamente suya para tomar.

-No te preocupes Peter, fue agradable. Espero haber estado a la altura de sus expectativas Señor Parker- La broma y simpleza baño cada palabra, como siempre un poco de comedia siendo su manera de librarse de situaciones donde no estaba seguro en cómo proceder. Sin mencionar que Tony no estaba seguro de poder seguir aguantando aquel gesto de culpa que cubría el rostro del adolescente. Fue un alivio ver que su tranquilo comentario si aligero un poco la carga que Peter parecía tener sobre sus hombros.

-Mas que eso, fue...perfecto Señor Stark- Y ahí estaba, esa dulce y siempre agradecida sonrisa que adoraba ver en los labios del menor. Mas tarde se torturaría por lo que sucedió y casi había sucedido, pero por ahora solo se permitió apreciar esa pequeña sonrisa.

Irguiéndose un poco y acomodando su traje después de aquel tan cercano baile Tony le indico a Jarvis que detuviese la música. -Creo que es hora de regresarte con May. Vamos. - Y con un ligero y apesumbrado “supongo”, el chico le siguió, fuera del piso y fuera de la torre.

El camino fue silencioso, e incómodo, pero probablemente era lo mejor, pues ninguno sabría que decir o si quiera si había algo que decir. Pero mientras más se acercaban, especialmente cuando se encontraron fuera del edificio de departamentos, la urgencia por tan solo...hacer lo que fuera, era abrumadora. La despedida fue inusualmente escueta... e inclusive Peter se encontró fuera del auto y a punto por dar por terminada la noche entre los dos. Pero fue entonces cuando el menor en un impulso, prácticamente se estrelló a si mismo contra la ventana del asiento del Señor Stark, antes de que este pudiese cerrarla y avanzar. -¡Señor Stark! Yo sé que seguro no sea posible, pero, ¡¿está ocupado el día de mañana?!-

Tony debería darse a sí mismo una medalla por haber entendido la acelerada y atropellada frase del adolescente, parpadeando un par de veces para asimilar la propuesta. Realmente no debería, este y el día anterior había dejado claro eso... pero no podía hacer nada si su boca por si misma ya se encontraba respondiendo, claramente ignorando a la consciencia y racionalidad -Estoy seguro de que puedo liberar un poco mi agenda. ¿Que tienes en mente niño? -

Y tan solo con eso, la incomodidad e incertidumbre que Peter había sentido en el camino...se desvaneció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ufff este quedo mas largo! pero me ha encantado, quise darle un poco de giro a eso del baile en la fiesta. La cancion que bailaron juntos bueno...yo tuve una en mente pero creo que lo dejo a la imaginacion de cada quien que cancion sienten que se acoplo mas a la situacion.
> 
> Bueno chicos, como saben por el reto tendria que subir cap mañana y pasado, y si no se me complica lo hare, pero siendo fin de semana tal vez se me complique...pero no se preocupen! yo subire todo lo atrasado el dia lunes en dado caso! <3  
> Los kudos y comentarios dan vida e inspiracion asi que si les esta gustando no duden en hacermelo saber (tambien acepto notas y comentarios no hostiles XD)

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! cualquier comentario es sumamente agradecido <3


End file.
